


City Of Mundanes

by xHeurtVousx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discrimination, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nothing like the show and not a total copy promise!!, Swearing, Violence, cases, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeurtVousx/pseuds/xHeurtVousx
Summary: In a world where Alec's parents gave him up to protect him from The Clave, he grows up in a mundane world, living a Mundane life with his Sister, Clary Fray... and his Mother Jocelyn. Until he and Clary must come to terms with who and what they are. So that they can band together to stop Valentine from destroying their world.





	City Of Mundanes

Chapter One

 

Sometimes Alec Fray would allow himself to be late by a minute to an unimportant event but today there wasn't a minute to spare. His sister raced across the room and Alec had to grab her so she didn't run him down. "You ready?" He asked, she nodded and swept up her shoes,

"Just got to put my-" her voice was drowned out by a long, drawn out honk of a car horn, followed by the screaming of " _Happy Birthday To You_ ," 

"Come on, preferably before he blows a fuse," Alec deadpanned, Clary smacked his arm and opened the door down. "You get back _before_ midnight. If I see you on the dance floor after twelve I'll lock you in your room until graduation," 

"You know, I don't know if you got that attitude from Mom or Luke," Clary squinted, "but you are definitely the best big brother ever. I still can't believe Mom," to be honest, this was usually the sort of situation Alec would agree with but he didn't, at all. "Too dangerous to go to a nightclub, yet you work at one," 

"She doesn't know," Alec pointed out, "the only reason you do is because you caught me sneaking out last month. I'm still holding out hope that I can convince her to let us stay home for the summer," he closed the front door behind them and took out his keys, "I'll get fired not to mention the amount of people swarming in for parties will earn me a lot of money,"

"There she is!" Simon called, howling like a wolf. "Birthday girl. We all set to get in, Alec?"

"Bouncer said if you're cool with me, you're in. Apparently he appreciates the extra help," 

"You! Never told me you work doors," Simon pointed at him, 

"I don't. I helped out during a fight," Alec actually liked Simon, though his goo-goo eyes for Clary were very apparent and very weird, and he could be loud, but he was family. And he'd be looking after her tonight. "I'll be grabbing a taxi later," he told the group. He wasn't very close with Simon's band bar Maia who he also liked. The ride over was bumpy curtesy of Simon's Janky old van, but it had done the trick.

"See you on the dance floor," Clary grinned, They went through into the club, passing by a long line of people awaiting to be into Pandemonium. To be honest this was a good and bad idea equally, he could keep an eye on Clary from the bar, but he'd mixed up two drinks twice as his eyes followed the red head laughing with her friends. And he pulled his eyes away. He said to himself he wouldn't be a carbon copy of their mother, that he'd give Clary some freedom. 

An hour into bartending however, he felt the vibration of his cellphone against his thigh and picked up.  "So, you went out then?" Mom. She sounded exhausted, like all of the paranoia and worry had built up and knock her down.

"A Night club," he confirmed, "listen, I'm not going to pretend I'm not worried sick and I'm not watching her like a hawk, okay, but I think this is what we both need!" He rose his voice to drown out the hum of the music, "you've got me training bow, you've got her and me doing self defence, so now we're more than capable of taking down a few drunken messes," 

"Rules are there to keep you safe, remember that," 

"As cryptic as ever," he smiles at a girl and hands her drink, and drags her bills into the register. "I know you can't handle the paranoia-'

"I'm not mentally ill, for the last time, Alec. These lessons are needed. I wish I could be surprised at the lacking of you informing me you were celebrating with more than Chinese food tonight,"

"The fact I knew you wouldn't be is the reason I brought her. She's with like five people moving in a pack, and her big brother. No need to worry. We might be awhile, party is going to last. But Clary will be in the house before midnight, promise."

"Sometimes you're so predictable and then your eyes not," though those words sounded heavier than Alec understood, he rolled her eyes at her antics. "At least with Clary I can always anticipate her moves. Listen, there's things you don't know, about your birth parents, your blood-"

"You, Clary and even ask on are all I need to know about. Unless it involves one of you I don't care,"

"All of us,"

"Okay, listen. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out but I have a job at the club I took Clary too. I'll be back around one-ish. If we're wide awake we'll talk about it, if not  then tomorrow. But if it's vital then I can leave right now,"

"I'm proud of you. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay," she breathed out, "don't let me back out. Goodnight, Alec,"

"Night, mother," Alec's curiousity was piqued, he had to admit. Aside from telling him he was adopted Jocelyn never told him anything about his family, whether he had siblings, whether they'd died, or if they loved him or were good people. He stared over at Clary's happy grin, how her friends surrounded her and his instant thought was that not only could she fight, but she had more than enough protection. 

Jocelyn was known for saying she'd tell you something and then back out of it. So slapping the wet cloth he'd been using to wipe up spilt beer he leaned over the bar, "Do you want to take main shift?" He yelled to a purple haired girl cleaning a table. She was more than willing to take over, since it was a dream to work main shift at one of these parties. 

And he took a swift leave, deciding against pulling Clary aside. Instead he opted for a quick text and called a taxi. "Hello? Mom?" 

"Alec? Why are you calling?" 

"Calling from a taxi, on my way home early. I wanted to have that talk,"

"Probably for the best. Of course, I'll have tea waiting," And as promised two cups of steaming tea were on their Oakwood table, the pink and green cups, he remembered Clary suggesting they all got a colour. Alec, green. Jocelyn, pink. Clary, purple. And the day they agreed to buy Luke his own cup for a birthday present, that was when Alec and Clary realised they had a father now, too. Luke got the yellow cup. 

Alec had suggested picking colours that actually represented them, but that wasn't 'fun' in Clary's mind. "Well, to start do you have any specific questions?"

"Guess the main would be why they gave me up," despite being nineteen Alec dropped onto the couch and propped his head up on his mothers legs. 

"Well, your parents made some stupid choices. You ended up being inevitable collateral damaged... or they suspected you would be. They had people out to hurt them, they thought either you'd be killed or would grow up with a stained name,"

"What'd they do?"

"I guess I should start with the world we live in," Jocelyn drew something from the pillow she lay against and held it up, it flowed a bright white like some sort of Jedi tool. "-I," Alec sat up abruptly as the door hit the frame. "Take this, Alexander!" She pushed the sword into his hand and Alec half wanted to laugh, because it was like a bad TV drama. 

"There you are, Jocelyn, love," The intruder sang, "who's this fella then? Didn't know you had two," Jocelyn stood up, dragging Alec with her and despite him holding the weapon she was shielding him with her body. "Definitely a little Shadowhunter, I see. Well, maybe I'll spare him, if you give us the cup," there was two. Honestly Alec and Jocelyn could take them, because they didn't have any weapons. He had an advantage here. 

"Shadowhunter?" Alec asked,

"Alec, Get behind me," Alec hissed to his mother, but she took off in a run, heading straight for the men and Alec jolted back in shock. She brought her knee in the mans stomach and he tossed her backwards. 

"Where's the cup?" The other hissed at Alec, starting towards him. Alec stepped back, once, twice, and then started swinging the sword like he was in The Shining. 

"Cup? I don't know what you're talking about! I don't want to hurt you, so just stay back! As of right now this is just breaking and entering-" Alec gasped as the man grabbed his arm in a vicious iron grip and pulled it, his arm felt like it was going to be ripped from the socket, or broken. He dropped the sword and in a moment of instinct he sent a kick into the attackers knee. and the man abruptly let go, causing Alec to almost stumble to the floor.

"Show me what you're made of ," the man sneered. 

Alec tried to move back and found a walk preventing so, he ducked when the man lashed out and did so twice before the man changed his strategy and grabbed Alec around his middle, flinging him to the floor. And when the man stood over him he saw his face ripple, black stripes appearing across his face and glowing eyes, he hissed and when he parted his mouth large, sharp, teeth like that of a shark stared back. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, willing away what he was saying in a moment of high stress and panic. "Alec! Move!" He opened his eyes just as Jocelyn tackled the man.

" ** _Where's the cup?"_** From across the room, with a fire poker in his chest stood the other man, who moved across the room like mist. He looked from the misty cloud to the man who now had Jocelyn pinned under him. Alec scrambled up.

"Get off of her!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and yanking him back,

"Alec! No!" Jocelyn yelped, he tried to do any damage he could, but with the sword out of reach and the man with incredible strength, and the other man moving closer, Alec knew he was at an disadvantage. Which is why he wasn't surprised that he was thrown again. Only this time his back hit the wooden flooring with a crash and his head followed, creating black stars in his eyes. 

When he next opened his eyes he came to realise it must have been a dream, he was warm and comfortable. But when he opened his eyes his grey walls didn't greet him, but crisp white walls. "Alec?" A voice choked. He sat up and gripped his head as a sharp pain ran through it and a sharp buzz filled his ears. "Take it easy,"

"Clary?" He mumbled, she let out a cry of relief and and clung to his arms, leaning over the white sheets. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know..."

"They came for her, I don't know what happened,"

"I know you must have hit your head. When I got there the house was trashed, you were unconscious and she was gone. But we'll do anything to find her, I've got help. But Alec...we can't trust anyone, not even Luke. There's so much you have to know,"

"Then tell me."


End file.
